


Homeboys

by SpankedbySpike



Series: J3 Established Relationship Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys' Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Paddling, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff comes home ready to punish his boys…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeboys

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in an established Triad relationship written as part of the challenge held at spn_spankings in the summer 2012

Jeff did not waste any time to get to the bar in the living room and gulp a fifth of whiskey. Filming had dragged forever and he had read the texts both boys had sent… The apologetic ones and the ones filled with glorious exasperation. He hadn’t planned on wasting his first evening home disciplining anyone but he wasn’t sure he’d have a choice.

 

For the peace of their household though, he’d bite and resolve that little issue before taking both his boys to bed.

 

Jeff found Jensen in the den, working on his computer, his lover raised his head at the noise and followed the crooked finger Jeff used to signify he wanted him compliant and following him right now. They could hear the battle Jared was fighting in the family room with his Play station game. Not sooner were they in the bedroom, Jen dropped on his knees and lowered his head, eyes glued on Jeff’s polished shoes, looking at the distorted reflection playing there.

 

Jeff fingers combed the spiked hair immediately, massaging the scalp and following the beautiful curb of the perfect ear warming under the ministrations, the shame and the anticipation of Jen's penitence spreading colors to his freckled skin.

“I want you naked and showered in 5, you come right back and wait for me by the bed, your implement of choice held high above your head. I’ll dry you and then punish you.”

 

“Yes Sir” the boy murmured, and Jensen rose graciously to his feet, rushing to the Master bath. Jeff didn’t waste any time and went back to invite Jared to join them. He found the tall man in the hallway, hands in his pocket, expression guarded but an easy smile on his lips.

 

“Hi love… I missed you.” And just like that he found himself in Jeff arms, kissed and hugged and shoved and kissed again. The separation had taken it’s toll on all of them, and the urgency to be in the arms of each other’s was over-riding any other consideration. They broke apart when the noise of the shower stopped; knowing the other essential part of their triad will soon be there.

 

The bedroom was spacious and seeing a wet Jensen holding a paddle high in the air, all his muscles straining to stay in position, the pale skin wet, the locks falling haphazardly on his beautiful face, and Jared was ready to forgive him and simply pound him into the mattress, while Jeff spanks him… Of course.

 

With a look filled with desire Jared silently begged Jeff, who ignored him and simply pointed to a corner, refusing to acknowledge the need in his lover or at least to give him immediate satisfaction.

 

“Jare, you stay there until I call you, and think about the fact you contributed to this mess. Arms behind your head, and keep those shoulders straight!”

 

Jeff growly voice made both men shiver, in love with his assertive attitude, his humbling mastery of both of them. In minutes, he was on his knees, drying Jensen as promised, spending time on his ticklish spots, his half hard cock, his rounded ass cheeks, and loving every second of it.

 

Finally he rose next to his boy and kissed him, tongue and teeth dueling for supremacy, hands roaming all over the delineated shape offered for perusal before an abrupt order resonated.

 

“Get on my knees Jen and tell me why you must be spanked.”

 

Jeff sat on the side of the bed. He truly believed in loving and nurturing, but he also had no qualms lecturing, guiding and punishing his boys, no matter how tired he is, he will not relinquish the trust and expectation placed on him, he will give them what they need, including a blistering hot ass when necessary.


End file.
